


Exam Ficlet

by WolfAndHound_Archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Marauders' Era, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 20:08:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5941501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfAndHound_Archivist/pseuds/WolfAndHound_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Exams are boring</p>
            </blockquote>





	Exam Ficlet

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Lassenia, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Wolf and Hound](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Wolf_and_Hound), which was created to make stories posted to the Sirius_Black_and_Remus_Lupin Yahoo! mailing list easier to find. However, even though I still love the fandom, I am no longer active in it and do not have the time to maintain it. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in December 2015. I posted an announcement with Open Doors, but we may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on the [Wolf and Hound collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/wolfandhound/profile).

Remus's mind kept wondering. He should have been concentrating on his Potions exam. It wasn't his fault that a certain black haired boy occupied the desk in front.

Sirius couldn't concentrate. He was meant to be answering a question about truth potions and infusions of obentine. It wasn't his fault he had a pair of gorgeous amber eyes burning the back of his neck.

James couldn't concentrate. He was very aware of his two best friends inching their desks closer together. As Remus pushed his desk slowly forward, Sirius was pulling his back.

Peter couldn't concentrate. He was very worried about his parents reaction after they find out he had failed Potions.

fini


End file.
